El Hombre Que Soy
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Une soirée au Babylone entre Justin et Brian, selon le thème de la chanson de Shaka Ponk, El Hombre que Soy.


**Titre : El Hombre Que Soy**

**Auteur : Yukihime**

**Type : OS **

**Rated : M**

**Univers : Queer As Folk**

**Couple : Brian/Justin**

**Résumé : Une soirée au Babylone entre Justin et Brian, selon le thème de la chanson de Shaka Ponk, El Hombre que Soy. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au réalisateur de la série, dont j'ai toujours pas retrouvé le nom.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

**Note : Cadeau pour King Of Daemonis, mon Nour's 3**

* * *

><p>La musique hurlait dans les enceintes géantes du Babylon. Les corps bouillonnants d'excitation de beaux mâles dénudés sentaient l'alcool et la sueur et se déhanchaient sur le rythme effréné d'Heaven. Le bar était occupé par les chasseurs en quête d'une proie, qui observaient la piste de danse d'un regard lubrique.<p>

Les spots scintillaient et les flashs éblouissants clignotaient, leurs lumières multicolores se reflétant sur les muscles galbés des danseurs. Chaque accord semblait pousser les jeunes hommes à se coller les uns contre les autres, se frottant lascivement à leur voisin.

Des couples formés en une danse sensuelle et voluptueuse s'échappaient en direction de la backroom alors que d'autres en remontaient, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se séparer et de repartir à la chasse. Les gémissements retentissaient en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'antre du plaisir.

Justin traversa la salle pour rejoindre Michael, Emmett et Ted qui savouraient un cocktail en admirant Brian Kiney à l'œuvre. Le blond se commanda une margarita, lançant un clin d'œil au barman qui était un ancien coup, et pas l'un des pires. Il se retourna alors, les coudes sur le comptoir, et chercha Brian des yeux. Et il le trouva bien vite.

Le brun était au centre de la piste, coincé entre un jeune minet en jock-strap qui se déhanchait contre son cul et un beau mâle typé hispanique qui entourait son torse de ses bras musclés. Brian rejeta sa tête en arrière, inspirant sa dose de poudre. Ses sens s'éveillèrent et son esprit se voila. Il planait déjà alors qu'une langue glissait entre ses lèvres et il la ravit, affamé.

Peu importe cette bouche, peu importe ces mains, pourvu qu'elles continuent. Il se sentait entier. La brume dans son esprit effaçait ses troubles et il ne sentait plus que son corps et ces caresses. Il soupira d'aise alors que des dents aguicheuses capturaient sa lèvre et répondit au baiser qui s'approfondissait.

Sa chemise céda aux doigts qui l'attaquaient et une langue vint laper son torse, mordiller son téton dressé. Il s'envolait loin, très loin. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par la came et chaque coup de langue lui procurait mille frissons. Il se sentait durcir et n'aspirait qu'à libérer sa queue de sa prison dorée.

Les mains qui l'assaillaient effleuraient chaque centimètre de son corps mais Brian grogna de frustration. Il voulait tellement plus. La langue mutine retrouva sa bouche alors qu'on dégrafait sa braguette. Une main découvrait son membre dur sur toute sa longueur, une pression sur son épaule, puis plus rien. Le néant.

Brian ouvrit les yeux sur Justin qui le regardait lubriquement. Tellement défoncé, il sourit de voir son ange et ravit ses lèvres au gout de sucre et de citron. Le blond satisfait passa une main sous l'élastique de son boxer et l'entraina dans une danse torride.

D'un regard possessif, Justin refroidit les prétendants de son brun et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ondulait en rythme sur la musique, déhanchant son postérieur voluptueusement, envoutant Brian qui dansait en décalé, les bras battant le vide.

Justin éclata d'un rire cristallin alors que le brun trébuchait et se rattrapait à lui en pouffant. Il était complètement défoncé, constata le blond mais il lui appartenait quand même. En un sourire, il attisa le désir de Brian qui se rapprocha de lui.

Leurs fronts s'effleuraient, leurs souffles se mêlant dans un jeu où leurs langues se taquinaient, s'évitaient et finirent par se rejoindre et fondre à l'unisson dans un baiser doux et tendre. Brian grognait, protestant lorsque son ange s'éloigna.

Justin lui tourna alors le dos et fit mine de partir vers le bar. Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dans un bafouillage aléatoire, il le supplia de rester, lui attrapant le bras pour le coller contre lui et l'embrasser encore. Justin rit contre les lèvres du brun avant de glisser ses deux mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Brusquement, il se colla à Brian et l'entraina à reculons vers la backroom.

Brian se laissait faire, il ne pensait qu'au souffle de Justin sur sa peau, qu'à son cul si chaud, si étroit, qu'à sa queue qui pulsait de désir pour lui. Il descendit les quelques marchent à l'aveugle, suivant la chaleur du corps fin de son ange.

Écartant les chaines qui pendait à l'entrée de la backroom, Justin tira Brian contre lui et ravit ses lèvres avec fougue. Il voulait faire oublier la bouche qui les avait souillées auparavant pour marquer son territoire. La langue mutine du blond aguichait Brian et il céda bientôt à ses suppliques, le dévorant à son tour.

Peu à peu, son esprit s'éveillait à nouveau et ses sens se décuplèrent. Baiser pendant la descente était encore plus foutrement jouissif, il le savait. D'un coup de rein brusque, il plaqua son ange contre le mur froid de la pièce sombre, immobilisant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête de sa poigne et l'embrassa encore, agressant ses lèvres de ses dents.

Brian mit fin à leur étreinte, haletant. Il croisa le regard azur de Justin et leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent. Front contre front, Brian pressa sa main contre le cou de son ange et serra. Justin était pantelant et manquait cruellement d'oxygène.

Alors que le blond suffoquait, Brian relâcha ses doigts et reprit violemment sa bouche. Possessif, il le mordit furieusement au creux du cou, dévorant sa chair, le faisant couiner adorablement. D'un coup de genou, il ouvrit ses jambes et se glissa entre ses cuisses.

Justin gémissait en frottant son érection contre le brun, attisant son désir. La flamme qui se consumait dans les prunelles brunes de Brian flamboyèrent soudain. Il lâcha les poignets meurtris de son ange et échangea leur place d'un coup de rein.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Brian sourit lubriquement, enjoignant son ange à lui offrir son plaisir. Alors que Justin s'agenouillait, Brian sortit sa queue douloureuse et l'agita devant le blond qui se léchait les lèvres d'envie. Le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière dès que les lèvres ourlées du blond le possédèrent.

Justin lapait avec ferveur ce membre dur pour lui, suivant lentement le contour des veines, suçotant le gland avec délice, goutant le fluide qui y perlait, pour enfin l'avaler sur toute sa longueur. Il savourait le gout particulier de son amour, fruité et musqué à la fois. Brian accompagnait ses va et vient en pressant sa nuque, approfondissant la caresse en grognant de plaisir.

Alors que les mouvements de Justin s'accéléraient, Brian sentit qu'il allait venir et explosa dans le fourreau de ses lèvres, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux du blond. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se déversait en de longue giclées de sperme brûlant.

Justin se délecta de son foutre avant de remonter lascivement le long du corps de Brian, effleurant ses cuisses, son ventre, son torse. Des baisers se perdirent le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse langoureusement, mêlant leurs saveurs sur sa langue.

Brian trembla imperceptiblement, secoué par cet orgasme grisant. Une nouvelle vague de désir le submergea pourtant dès que Justin s'écarta de lui, retirant son tee-shirt, descendant son pantalon, et se cambra contre le mur, offrant son cul à ses assauts. Le brun bandait déjà à nouveau et colla furieusement son torse contre le dos de son ange qui ondulait sous lui. Il l'appelait de tout son être, suppliant sa queue de le posséder brutalement.

Brian ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de ce corps damné et fit glisser son membre au creux de la moiteur de ses cuisses. Justin mouillait pour lui tant il attendait d'être comblé. Il gémissait en caressant son torse, titillant l'anneau de métal qui ornait son téton, attisant le désir de Brian.

Fou de désir, le brun viola l'entrée de ce cul humide et brulant avec douceur, luttant contre l'envie de le prendre d'un coup de bassin. Il le pénétrait lentement, se torturant pour lui éviter la douleur. Mais Justin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il s'empala soudainement sur lui, enfonçant sa queue tout au fond de ses entrailles en gémissant faiblement.

Envouté par les millions de sensations qu'il ressentait, Justin enjoignit Brian à bouger, à le prendre plus fort et plus profondément à chaque coup de reins. Le brun se mouvait de plus en plus vite, son membre compressé dans le fourreau de chair de son ange, et frappait fortement sa petite boule de nerf à chaque vas et vient. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, il se retirait complètement, avant de s'enfoncer en lui à nouveau, recommençant jusqu'à lui arracher des cris d'extase.

Ivre de ce corps fin qui se déhanchait contre lui, venant à la rencontre de sa queue, Brian accéléra encore ses coups de reins et lorsqu'il sentit Justin se contracter sous lui, il abandonna son cul pour le retourner violemment. Justin le fixait, son regard implorant la jouissance autant que son orifice dilaté appelait son membre.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, attendant que son brun le prenne encore. Il se sentait vide, incomplet sans ce membre qui pulsait au fond de lui. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa propre queue et il glissa ses doigts sur toute sa longueur. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse qu'il s'infligeait alors que son autre main s'égarait sur son torse. Il caressait chaque parcelles de son corps qui frissonnaient pour Brian et entama un va et vient délicieux sous le regard vicieux du brun.

N'y tentant plus, Brian lui sauta dessus et se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon qu'il envoya plus loin. Justin mordit encore sa lèvre, tirant sur sa chair plus rapidement lorsque le brun ravit ses lèvres fiévreusement. Il ne pouvait que jeter les armes et enlaça le brun furieusement.

Brian pressa son corps bouillonnait de désir contre son ange blond et le saisit sous les cuisses. Il le souleva, le portant contre son torse alors que ses jambes enroulaient sa taille. D'un mouvement du bassin, Brian retrouva la moiteur de l'antre de son blond. Tous les muscles de son dos se contractèrent alors qu'il s'activait à s'enfoncer au creux de Justin et à le maintenir tout contre lui.

Il voulait sa peau contre la sienne, leur corps résonnant à l'unisson de leurs gémissement et du claquement de ses cuisses contre ses flancs. Concentré, Brian évacuait petit à petit la brume nébuleuse de la poudre et pénétrait dans les limbes du plaisir que lui offrait Justin. Il s'activait à lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, le possédant avec tendresse et brutalité, fouillant ses entrailles de toute ses forces.

Justin tressautait chaque fois que son brun effleurait sa prostate, des frissons parcourant tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait que se serrer davantage contre Brian, capter toute sa chaleur, son odeur et lui hurler son bonheur au creux de la nuque. Le blond ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette queue qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et à cette bouche qui ravissait ses lèvres à l'infini.

Il se sentait vibrer en rythme avec Brian, le plaisir l'envahissant par vague, le submergeant de millions de sensations délicieuses. Justin s'accrochait au cou du brun, se déhanchant contre lui pour venir à la rencontre de son membre et accentuer les va et vient.

Brian grogna lorsque son ange se laissa peu à peu glisser contre lui, relâchant la prise de ses jambes et de ses bras comme s'il n'avait plus de force. Délicatement, avec une tendresse difficilement dissimulée, il le reposa par terre et l'embrassa avec douceur, prenant son visage en coupe.

Justin enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il murmurait son amour à l'oreille du brun, l'implorant de le faire jouir en le prenant de toute ses forces. Lascivement, il ondula jusqu'à un pouf de velours carmin, se positionna à quatre pattes, offrant son cul dilaté à Brian, l'aguichant d'un clin d'œil coquin.

N'y tenant plus, le brun retrouva son ange et s'enfonça brutalement en lui, comblant le besoin animal qui les possédait. Il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, agrippant les hanches du blond pour le presser contre lui. A mesure des va et vient du brun, Justin s'affaissait, incapable de se maintenir sous les assauts qui le secouaient. Il transpirait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait et ne pouvait que crier combien il adorait ça.

Alors que tout le corps du blond se tendait, chacun de ses muscles se contractèrent et Brian lui offrit un dernier coup de reins salvateur qui lui fit frôler les étoiles. Les paupières closes, il s'échappait dans un monde de volupté où Brian le rejoignit, explosant à son tour dans un râle rauque. Un voile blanc l'aveugla un moment alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le dos de Justin, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons reprirent bientôt leurs esprits et se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la backroom, le bras de Brian entourant les épaules de son ange avec une tendre complicité. Justin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son brun avec amour, le regard brillant de cette douce folie qu'il l'animait.<p>

Le couple retrouva la bande et ils prirent un rafraichissement bien mérité. Alors que Brian plaisantait avec Michael, qui jetait de discrets regards noirs à son ange, Justin racontait la scène qui venait de se dérouler à Emmett et Ted qui bavaient d'envie.

Puis Brian entraina Michael sur la piste de danse, leurs corps se trouvant dans une étreinte tendre mais chaste. Emmett tira Justin par la main à travers la boite, et les deux hommes se perchèrent sur un podium, ondulant en rythme contre la barre de métal.

* * *

><p>La soirée battait son plein, mais les regards qu'échangeaient Brian et Justin en disait long sur leurs projets pour la nuit. Rapidement, leurs corps se retrouvèrent. Irrémédiablement, leurs lèvres s'unirent encore. Rien ne pouvait les séparer bien longtemps.<p>

Alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble, se collant l'un à l'autre sur Sandstorm, Brian se pencha à l'oreille de son ange pour lui chuchoter quelques mots qui provoquèrent un sourire lubrique chez le blond. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et se glissèrent discrètement hors de la boite de nuit, slalomant entre les couples enlacés, furtivement pour éviter le courroux de Michael.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit chatouillait les bras nus de Justin et Brian lui offrit sa veste en cuir. Le blond sourit niaisement avant de sauter sur le dos de Brian qui le porta jusqu'à la Jeep, garer au fond d'une impasse. Brian murmura qu'il avait encore envie de lui alors que Justin glissait de son dos, frôlant son cul de son érection. Ivres de cette soirée de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, ravivant leur désir endormi.

Les mains se perdaient à nouveau dans leur découverte des corps tremblants d'excitation. Brian passa un bras autour de la taille fine de son ange et le rapprocha de lui, collant ses lèvres aux siennes pour se repaitre de leur douceur.

Justin ronronnait de cette étreinte et se blottit davantage contre son amant, humant son parfum de musc, de sueur et d'alcool. Le mélange envoutait littéralement le bond qui se mit à laper tendrement la peau du cou de Brian. La douceur succédait souvent à la bestialité dans leurs ébats, mais la passion était toujours la même.

Soumis à la langue râpeuse de son ange sur sa gorge, Brian rejeta sa tête en arrière et grogna de contentement. Un main s'égara dans son boxer, palpant son érection avec une lenteur insoutenable. Ce contact était grisant, une torture qui malmenait le brun. Voulant reprendre le contrôle, Brian bouscula brutalement Justin, lui refusant sa peau suave, pour le soulever et l'assoir sur le capot de la Jeep.

En un regard, les deux amants se comprirent et Justin souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant un torse glabre et délicieusement dessiné aux lèvres du brun qui le dévora. Il suivait la courbe de chaque côte, descendant imperceptiblement vers le ventre finement musclé. Brian s'arrêta pour maltraiter les perles rosées de ses dents, passant sa langue dans le petit anneau d'acier qui les ornait.

Justin gémissait, penché en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes, et offrait son corps entier aux délices de la bouche de Brian. Bientôt, sa braguette fut dégrafée par les doigts habiles du brun et il ne put échapper une longue plainte alors qu'il le prenait en bouche.

Brian savait faire durer le plaisir, le contrôler, le faire monter progressivement et le faire exploser lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Le blond était l'esclave de sa langue qui le goutait, le léchant sur toute sa longueur avant de suçoter le gland rougis qui perlait. La main du brun rejoignit ses lèvres et Justin n'était que gémissement alors que son amant l'emmenait au nirvana.

Chaque coup de langue le faisait languir. Il allait hurler de frustration quand enfin Brian l'avala complètement et entama un va et vient soutenu, accompagné de ses doigts qui caressaient légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La pression de ses lèvres était trop faible pour Justin qui voulait plus qu'un simple effleurement.

Mais Brian avait décidé de le torturer, il devrait subir ses assauts trop tendres, trop lents, trop légers jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il accepte de lui offrir l'extase. A force de presser la nuque du brun pour l'obliger à approfondir la caresse et à grands renforts de gémissements, Brian consentit enfin à le dévorer.

En quelques secondes, la langue mutine avait porté le blond aux portes du paradis. Une dernière succion longue et langoureuse et les yeux révulsés, Justin explosa entre les lèvres de son amant qui avala sa semence avec délice. Les paupières closes, les lèvres entrouvertes, le blond s'échappa dans un monde de volupté où les lèvres de Brian finirent de l'emporter.

Alors que son ange se remettait, son souffle se régulant lentement, ses joues rougies par tant de plaisir, la langue de Brian glissa entre la moiteur de ses cuisses pour taquiner son orifice. Il joua avec la chair rosée, la dilatant avec douceur. Justin posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et il l'attira à lui, pressant ses cuisses pour le dévorer à pleine bouche.

Le blond durcissait à nouveau et gémissait de sa voix cassée alors que les doigts de Brian remplaçaient sa langue, se tortillant pour les sentir au fond de lui. Remuant toujours ses doigts, le brun se redressa, les chevilles de son ange sur ses épaules et son autre main s'égara à caresser son membre turgescent.

Lorsque les geignements de son ange le pressèrent de le posséder enfin, Brian agrippa fermement les cuisses de Justin et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein profond. Le blond ne retenait plus ses cris car chaque mouvement de Brian le menait directement à l'extase.

Couché sur le capot de la Jeep, les bras en croix, Justin subissait les assauts puissants de Brian, observant son visage concentré, ses paupières à demi-closes, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux bruns couvrait son front ruisselant de sueur, ses muscles saillants s'activaient tous en même temps pour lui offrir tout ce plaisir.

S'abandonnant complètement à son désir, Justin rendit les armes et lorsque les doigts de Brian s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue pour le branler en rythme avec ses déhanchements, il su qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Des frissons envahirent tous ses membres et les violents coups de reins de son amant le firent tressauter.

Sa voix cassée par tant de vocalises s'épuisait et il ne pouvait que murmurer le prénom de Brian, les yeux clos, secouant là tête de droit à gauche à mesure que la jouissance le pénétrait. Un dernier coup de rein du brun et Justin se contracta avant d'exploser en hurlant à son brun combien il l'aimait. Il ne sut jamais si c'était son « je t'aime » ou l'étroitesse de son cul qui mena Brian à venir au creux de lui en un râle raque. Lorsque reprenant ses esprits, Brian se retira de ses entrailles et reposa ses jambes sur le capot, le blond gémit en sentant le foutre chaud couler long de ses cuisses.

Animé d'un regard lubrique, Brian l'empêcha de se redresser et lapa délicieusement le sperme qui souillait son ventre. Un baiser torride leur fit partager leur plaisir. Pantelant, Justin s'accrocha au cou de Brian qui le porta à l'intérieur de la voiture et l'allongea sur la banquette arrière.

Après avoir rattrouper leurs affaires, le brun grimpa dans la Jeep et jeta un regard langoureux à Justin qui s'était endormi. Brian murmura imperceptiblement, réponse muette et lâche aux mots si doux de Justin qu'il ne pouvait prononcer, « Moi aussi, mon Ange ».

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
